


Helter Skeleton

by Bakageta



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: Eddie is a chance at the true partnership that they’ve wanted ever since they came into existence.All they would have to do is betray their entire species.





	Helter Skeleton

“Mask!” Their host shouts in an echo of the armored humans-- _SWAT Officers_? --in front of them, and Venom instantly grasps the bones of Eddie’s plan.

“ **COPY**.”

There is no resistance as they emerge, effortlessly coating Eddie in their self and rising over the puny humans. Seconds later they are peppered with bullets. The humans launch an object at them and they catch it as it streaks towards them. Whatever it is, none of their previous hosts had any experience with it.

Mentally, Venom prods Eddie with a view of their hand holding the object.

( _tear gas grenade_ ) Eddie murmurs. Unconsciously sending scraps of memories from protests and riots from the place Venom has buried him, deep and safe within their self.

**_Will it combust?_ ** They send as they bring their host closer, expanding their connection to ease communication.

_No_.

They crush the grenade with a snarl, and catch the next one in their teeth for the sheer intimidation factor. The humans-- _Holy shit they really are SWAT_ \--panic, firing bullets and grenades at them until the smoke breaks their line of sight. Once the lobby is filled with smoke it’s easy to move amongst the humans, one by one taking them out.

They keep Eddie close to them, judging the SWAT humans to be largely ineffective against them despite Eddie’s memories of them being very threatening. It’s partly because it’s easier to pull from their host’s memories when they are close, but there’s a large part of Venom that wants this closeness with their host.

Eddie seems to realize after they casually toss another human aside that he’s not going to be shoved down again.

_?_ He’s confused and Venom get’s the barest hint of a question from their host, who’s not quite sure how to send thoughts without direct prompting.

**_It’s like this, Eddie._ ** They send their joy at finding a suitable host, the glorious feeling of movement as they raced through the forest away from the LIFE Foundation, pleasure at the ease with which they scaled the building whose lobby they now fought in, the pride in catching them as they fell and being thoughtful enough to not only form claws on their hand but to also reinforce their arm and shoulder thus preventing damage, and the satisfaction of communication between them ( _Mask_ ! **_COPY_ **.) a plan formed, relayed, and executed at the speed of thought.

_Oh_. Eddie thinks, dazed from both the mental barrage and the speed at which they’ve been disabling the SWAT team.

**_Yes_ **, Venom’s grin widens. They draw their attention to a cluster of humans who are stood in a circle, backs to backs, their limited vision attempting to cover all angles.

**_What should we do with them?_ **

_Take their guns, destroy them?_ Eddie responds uncertainly with a brief image of their hands crumpling the weapons.

**_We can do that._ **

With a small flex of effort, they extend themselves and seize all the guns simultaneously. It's even less effort to tangle and bend the weapons together. Venom pauses to bask in Eddie’s feelings of awe and wonder and holy-shit-that-was-us, there is nothing these humans can--

A burst of LIGHT-NOISE-PAIN

They scream, as they’re nearly blasted out of their host, holding on through stubbornness alone.

_Flash bang…_ Eddie groans.

The humans don’t hesitate to launch a second (LIGHT-NOISE-PAIN) and third (LIGHT-NOISE-PAIN) flash bang, Venom’s grip on their host loosening more and more with each detonation until by the time the fourth (LIGHT-NOISE-PAIN) one goes off it’s only Eddie clinging to them in unknowing desperation that holds their form together.

It’s mostly Eddie in control when they leap up to the mezzanine, grabbing the human that had thrown the flash bangs and hurling him to the ground-- _serves you right flash-bang-asshole_. Then it’s Venom who continues going up, launching themselves effortlessly across the lobby.

_Shit!_ Eddie tries to retreat but Venom holds him at the front of their mind.

**_I will not let us fall._ **

Eddie projects a sense of anxiety and begrudging trust and Venom realizes at that precise moment that Eddie is a chance at the true partnership that they’ve wanted ever since they came into existence.

All they would have to do is betray their entire species.

It’s nowhere near as difficult of a decision as they had assumed it would be.

They hurl a piece of the scaffolding at the remaining SWAT officers and follow it down to finish mopping up. It’s not difficult, but Venom can feel how much Eddie likes the power that they’re wielding over the other humans. For the first time they allow their self to completely soak in the rush of adrenaline and endorphins that saturate their host.

Unfortunately all those delightful neurochemicals clear up pretty quickly once Eddie realizes that they’re lifting up flash-bang-asshole toward their mouth.

_NO_ _._ _NO_ _. We do_ _NOT_ _eat policemen._

The sudden backlash from their host is enough to make them pause and then the sound of a screaming woman-- _Oh shit, Annie_ \--of Annie screaming takes care of the rest of any moment they had going for themselves. They drop the policeman and Venom retreats back into Eddie, assuming that Eddie is better equipped to deal with whoever Annie is to them-- ( _My ex_ . **_Ex what?_ ** ... _don’t worry about it_.) --and instead focusing on healing the remaining damage to Eddie’s heart. The head they had eaten at the end of their little motorcycle ride is just enough to undo most of the damage they had done to Eddie while they were integrating with his body.

They would have to get Eddie to eat something worthwhile soon, though.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine mentioned that their only nitpick was with the pacing of Venom's motivation going from Invasion! to You changed my mind, let's protect the world! in the span of a few hours. I figure it was sort of a straw that broke the camels back situation and it had been a long time coming.
> 
> This is the first bit of writing I've posted after I fell out of writing fic in college, so comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
